


Country Bumpkin Society

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Ray comes to visit him, Walt's a country boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: It was a stupid idea of his, to go visit Walt. He’d been growing bored with the passing months, having only a few letters here and there from Walt and the occasional phone call from Brad. But then Walt’s tour had ended and he made it back home, which Ray learned all about after a specifically lengthy phone call with the other. So after a few suggestions from his pal Brad, Ray packed a bag and made it down south to Walt's home.





	1. The Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> I'm turning this into a chaptered fic after all! Thanks for reading!

Ray’s releasing his foot off of the gas peddle as the pavement turns into a rocky dirt road. It’s uneven, and a cloud of dust follows Ray’s car as he goes further down. He’s hoping it’s the right road, since most of the roads are unmarked. He imagines it’s because not many people make their way down here anyway.

It was a stupid idea of his, to go visit Walt. He’d been growing bored with the passing months, having only a few letters here and there from Walt and the occasional phone call from Brad. But then Walt’s tour had ended and he made it back home, which Ray learned all about after a specifically lengthy phone call with the other.

It felt good, having another person to talk to. Someone who _understood_. Brad’s great, there’s no part where Ray would deny that (unless he’s cracking a joke), but Brad’s also still focused on his career, and a specific ex-commanding officer of theirs. Ray didn’t mind, really. He was glad Brad and Nate were furthering their relationship, _it’s about damn time_ , and Ray wasn’t about to be _that_ friend that complained about Brad never having time for him. Jesus, he was just glad to see Brad trusting a partner again.

Which is one of the reasons Ray’s in the backass woods of nowhere. Plus, Brad had also proposed the idea jokingly, but the more he thought about it Brad started to support his own plan.

Ray was more than hesitant at first, he brushed the idea off with a scoff and a few disregarding terms. He didn’t need to visit anybody, and hell, Walt should visit him if anything. But then the more Ray thought about it, the more appealing the idea became. Whenever Brad would bring it up, Ray was tentative. He didn’t want to seem overly excited about seeing the stupidly cute soldier that Ray was always awful at flirting with, because that’d just give Brad too much ammunition to tease him with.

Not to Ray’s surprise, Brad saw right through him. He told the other to stop wasting his time and get out on the road.

So Ray stuffed all his important belongings in a medium-sized suitcase, threw it in his trunk, and made off with a map on the driver’s seat. It’d been a long drive with a few coffee breaks in between, but Ray had managed to make it…

At least he thinks so.

This damn dirt road still hasn’t stopped, and Ray’s starting to worry it’ll go on forever. He glimpses in his rearview mirror at the thought, but now the pavement he was once on is gone too. He huffs out a sigh, glimpsing at the map and making sure he took the right turn. Everything adds up so he straightens up and continues forward.

And then things start to materialize. There’s a weathered fence, but Ray can see at least two horses grazing out in the pasture. He watches as he passes, distantly thinking how he’s never ridden a horse. The wildflowers are peppering the sides of the road, a few yellow daisies popping up, with a few white, spiny flowers.

Then the house starts to appear and Ray figures out the road is just an extended driveway. It’s at least two stories and multiple windows. The wrap-around porch looks something straight out of a cheesy movie, and there’s even a porch swing attached to the home. Ray’s shaking his head up until he sees the rocking chairs.

Ray can’t wait to tease Walt about being the cliché cowboy. He’ll have to ask him if he’s got iced tea to offer.

The dirt road turns wider, more circular as he pulls up to the home. He parks next to an old Chevy truck that has dirt caked behind the wheels and the windows rolled completely down. Ray can’t imagine a time he’d feel comfortable leaving his vehicle with the windows rolled down back home.

After he turns his engine off, he pauses for a few seconds, taking a deep breath to calm his heart. He’s not nervous… exactly. Ray wouldn’t get nervous over seeing Walt. He’s more nervous that he maybe never told Walt that he was actually planning on showing up, which will either end up good or terrible, like most things Ray does.

So after one last huff of breath, he pushes the door open. He steps out onto the dry dirt, swiping his palms on his jeans as he stands. One more breath and he shuts his door behind him, a heavy thud breaking the serene, quiet morning. After thrusting his hands in his pockets, he moves around the truck and is now in the direct line of the front door.

It’s not too late, Ray thinks. He can always turn around and head right back down that dirt road. Walt wouldn’t be any wiser.

But a noise in the distance causes Ray to pause. He extracts his hands from his pockets as he gains a readier pose. He recognizes the noises as barking, which is getting louder and louder. Ray has a distant idea to jump into his car and lock the doors, but the screen door bursts open before he can act.

Three hyper dogs burst through, tongues flapping out of their mouths and their heads back as they bolt towards Ray.

His eyes grow wide as they swarm him, but he stays still. He doesn’t want to end up going to the ER for a dog bite. Although his worries float away once he realizes the dogs are nothing but friendly. They rub against him happily, one tries to jump on him, but mainly they all lick his lowered hands.

Once Ray’s heart has slowed down and he’s comfortable, he falls to one knee and starts to scratch them enthusiastically. They respond by pushing against him, nearly knocking him back into the dirt. The smile he has on his face is growing wider by the second.

Then he hears Walt’s voice further behind, causing him to look up.

“Get your asses back here!” He calls, and then he’s the next one through the screen door, eyes scanning for the dogs. Soon, Walt’s eyes swivel over to Ray, but he hasn’t realized that it’s _Ray_. He hurries down the steps, apologizing nervously.

“They’re really friendly. I’m sorry-”

Ray narrowly avoids a lick to the face, beaming as he stands to his feet. “Walter Hasser,” he starts teasingly, “You didn’t have to send your attack dogs after me.”

Walt’s mouth falls open as Ray emerges from the pups, blinking as if Ray’s going to disappear in thin air. Then his lips quirk up into a smile, happiness flourishing on his face like the blooming wild flowers Ray saw driving up. He steps forwards, joining the dogs in giving Ray attention. He pulls Ray into him, hugging him tightly.

“What the hell, Person?!” He exclaims with a laugh, pulling back to look at Ray again. Ray knows, in that second, that the journey was absolutely worth it if just to see Walt’s smile.

Ray’s also aware of how fucking gay he is but he can’t find himself to care.

He takes this moment to really take Walt in, and he’s sure Walt’s doing the same. It’s still early in the morning, so the sun is casting a yellow hue across the land and Walt. Ray can only think of Walt’s nickname, Sunshine Puppy, and it’s never been more true than in this moment. The warm morning wind causes Walt’s short hair to stir with the breeze, and his eyes are just as iridescently blue as Ray remembers. He feels a moment of pride for never forgetting Walt’s smile.

Walt also smells like fresh mint toothpaste and wet dirt, which has Ray’s nose scrunching up in amusement. He notices the smear of dirt across Walt’s forehead and Walt’s grimy hands. The dirt is caked under his fingernails and packed into the creases of his palms.

“What the fuck are you doing, Walt? Burying a body?” Ray jokes loudly as he flips Walt’s hands over to inspect.

Walt drags his hands back to himself only so he can push Ray’s shoulder playfully. “I was working out back and the girls must have heard you before I did.” Walt’s admitting lamely, his eyes falling down to the dogs as he talks. His brows wiggle at one of the dogs, a golden sheltie, and the dog’s tail wags in response.

Ray’s watching him with delight, but there’s no way he didn’t notice Walt’s statement. “You mean to tell me _all_ of them are girls?” He waves his finger at the three, which has the smallest one jumping up on his right leg.

Walt laughs but nods sheepishly. “I didn’t plan it. It just sort of happened.”

“Covered in bitches.” Ray’s tongue presses against the inside of his cheek at the joke, even elbowing Walt for extra measure. The simple statement has Walt’s head falling back on his shoulders as he laughs into the morning air.

“Damn it, Ray. I knew you were going to say that.” Walt adds on as he pushes Ray’s elbow away with a grin. “Enough of my dogs. What the hell is your hick ass doing on my land?”

Ray straightens up at that, his eyes suddenly falling down to one of the pups as he talks. “Thought I’d give my favorite blond a visit.” He answers, but he has to see Walt’s reaction. His head swivels in Walt’s direction, squinting against the beam of sunlight against his face.

“Don’t let Brad know I’m your favorite.” Walt teases back.

Ray scoffs at that, waving him off. Then he remembers Walt’s earlier words and mocks offense. “Hey,” he pouts, “you _definitely_ don’t get to call me a hick after all this shit. Like, really, Walt. Where’s the cowboy boots and obnoxious cowboy hat?”

Walt rolls his eyes, his lip swiping against his bottom lip. “You’re just jealous,” he places his hands on his hips as he smirks at Ray. “Your head is too big for a cowboy hat to fit.”

The two fall into soft laughs again, and by now the dogs have settled down into the dirt at their feet. They lounge as they watch, blinking up at them slowly and tiredly until Walt glimpses down at them scornfully but a smile on his face. “Damn dogs are going to get me in a lot of trouble one day.” Walt sighs with a shake of his head, but waves Ray forward. “Well, come on in. I can get breakfast started.”

Ray’s smile falters at the suggestion, his eyes falling down to the dogs as Walt turns his back to him. Each of them look up at Ray expectantly so finally he lets out an annoyed sigh and follows after Walt. They stick at his heels, up the steps and until they enter the home.

“I have to say, I feel like I walked into a teenage girl’s wet dream.” Ray says lightly, but he’s distracted now that he’s surrounded by so many things of Walt’s. He can’t help his eyes glazing across each neatly framed photo, or the knickknacks that Walt took the time to place around. The couch in the living room is a plain taupe color with a decorative maroon blanket thrown over the back.

Walt snorts as he glimpses over his shoulder at Ray, now almost to the kitchen. “This would only be something you could come up with, so I guess that makes this your wet dream. And I’m flattered, Ray.”

“Shut your beautiful mouth,” Ray calls at Walt, who’s now disappeared past the wall and into the kitchen.

A picture frame off to the side, surrounded by a candle and a small artifact drags Ray’s attention away. He stands in front of the picture, his eyes narrowed as he looks at the faces. Walt’s in the center, with two girls next to him that are undeniably related. Ray can tell by the chins. Then there’s two other’s, who have to be Walt’s mom and dad. It’s scary how much Walt’s features are a perfect mix between the two. But his dad is a large man, and Walt’s just a bit taller than his mom so he clearly takes after her.

“Ray, stop staring at my stuff.” Walt laughs from his place in the kitchen, a few pans clanging together.

Ray smirks as he steps away, now making his way to the entranceway. He rests his shoulder against the frame, watching as Walt starts to work. He’s got the sink on and warm water running. He sets the pan down on the oven and then makes his way back to the sink. Walt pumps soap onto his palms twice and then begins to wash under the water.

He peers at Ray over his shoulder, jutting his head at one of the open chairs. “Sit.” Walt commands, but the word has all of the pups in the room sitting back with their chins pointed in a way that could have only been taught to them. Each of them look towards Walt, eyes attentive as they hope for a treat.

Ray’s mouth falls open in shock at the show, but he’s turning towards Walt to share is disbelief. “There’s no way I can follow that up.”  

Walt rolls his eyes but laughs off Ray’s words. “Try. Take a seat.” He insists, now grabbing a dish towel and throwing it over his shoulder.

Ray shares one more look with the dogs but finds himself shrugging. Stepping forward, he takes the seat just one down from where Walt’s working. It’s not more than a few seconds before the dogs come forward and rest their heads on his thighs sweetly, looking at him with pleading eyes as they hope for a pet.

Ray complies as he shifts between scratching each of their heads.

“What are their names?” Ray asks curiously as he leans down towards the shortest dog, who looks as if it could be a basset hound mixed. What it’s mixed with, Ray can’t guess, but she has spots all along her body.

“Enda’s the one you’re petting right now. She’s the oldest, ringing in at ten-years. She’s a Basset Hound mixed with a Dalmatian, I believe. Then there’s Rose, who’s the Golden sheltie, she’s five-years-old. And lastly is Strawberry, who’s two-years-old. She’s a mutt.”

Ray reaches over to Strawberry, placing her head between his two hands and scratching. Her eyes blink softly as she keens into the touch. “She looks like a German Shepherd.” Ray observes as he pets down her tan coat.

“Yeah, I think so too.” Walt answers as the pan begins to sizzle. Ray glimpses over to find him laying bacon on the hot skillet. Once he’s got the pan full, he turns to Ray to get some more answers. “So are you just stopping by or can you stay a few nights? I’ve got a room upstairs, it’s all yours if you need.”

Ray tries to act casual as he smiles up at Walt, leaning back in his chair. “If your country bumpkin ass wants to play the southern hospitality card to offer me a bed to stay in, who am I to say no?”

Walt’s snickering at Ray’s words but turns back around to their breakfast. Ray can see the grease bounce up, some of it landing on the stove and a few droplets getting on Walt’s skin. He hisses as he flinches, but reaches forward and flips each piece of bacon. “I see you haven’t lost your motor mouth.”

“I haven’t changed, baby.” Ray answers distractedly as Enda comes back up to him and starts pawing at his leg. He leans down to pet her. “You on the other hand, my god. I’ve really been missing you out of your element these years because Cowboy Hasser is now my new favorite thing. I always had a feeling you were this southern gentleman that would court lovely ladies before bedding them, but this is a whole different level.”

“I’m not a cowboy,” Walt shoots back with a surprised laugh, now taking the pan off the heat and scooping the bacon onto a fork. He places it on a plate lain with paper towels to drain the grease off the cooling meat. Once he finishes that, he puts the pan back on the burner and starts to grab the eggs. “How do you want your eggs?”

“You’re right. A cowboy would never ask me how I want my eggs. You’re just a southern, country bumpkin dream boat. And I’ll take my eggs however you’re taking yours.” Ray shoots back as Walt rolls his eyes, but the other starts to crack them into a large bowl.

From there, the conversation is standard. They tell each other how they’ve been keeping up, and Ray feels foolish as he describes his life back in Missouri. He’d been working with a construction company, but really it was just him and a few other guys constantly moving pallets around and lifting heavy things. There wasn’t much else to talk about.

Walt seemed to have the same predicament. He told Ray how he was working as a handy man around town, actually working in his uncle’s shop for the time being. He described how he was always either going out and fixing peoples homes or he would be stuck in the back of the shop all day building something. Other then that, he’d come home, do some of his own house work and then repeat the same schedule.

“I got this house just before my last deployment. I was sick of living in an apartment and this was going cheap because it’s a bit of a fixer-upper…” Walt tells him as he finishes the eggs and pours them into a new bowl. Next, he grabs a few slices of bread and throws them in the toaster.

“I’m getting sick of my apartment too. Somehow I ended up surrounded by old fucks all the time. There’s Ruth on my one side, who’s always bringing me over raisin cookies, and then there’s Thomas and Ethel on my other side who’re always asking me to help them with their new electronics.” Ray’s getting annoyed as he talks about it, but at the same time he looks back on his neighbors fondly.

“Sounds like you’ve been adopted.” Walt jokes as he turns around and places a plate in front of Ray, and then a plate at the seat next to Ray. He turns back around just as the toast pops up, so he takes those and starts to butter each piece. Everything is then prepared, so he sets the four pieces of toast down on the table first, followed by the bowl of eggs. Then he brings over the bacon with a large spoon and scoops that right into the eggs.

“Dig in,” Walt answers with a grin as he starts to place a few pieces of bacon on his plate.

Ray doesn’t have to be told again, and there’s no awkwardness as he places a big scoop of eggs on his plate. There’s no room for awkwardness, not with him and Walt. They’ve been through much together, seen too much, for them to dwell on such a petty emotion over breakfast.

Ray kindly hands over the eggs as Walt passes him the plate of bacon underneath. Once they’re finished serving themselves, they dig in with the forks Walt placed between them.

“I’ve been driving all night,” Ray answers just before he eats his first egg. The second the food hits his tongue, he lets out a loud moan. “You cooked these in the bacon grease, didn’t you?”

“Yep,” Walt chuckles as he takes a bite of his toast.

“I knew there was a reason I came to see you.” Ray says as he chews around his eggs.

They continue on in comfortable silence, only a few clips of conversation here and there between bites of their food. Ray helps himself to another plate, and Walt definitely takes the piece of toast that Ray abandoned and finishes that off. As Ray finishes his second helping, Ray turns towards the dogs to give them all a piece of bacon.

“I don’t even know how to get the day started.” Walt fills in after he stretches his arms above his head. “Hell, I guess I could show you around the land and town if you wanted.”

“Hell yeah,” Ray agrees, but neither of them make a move to start standing. They’re too comfortable, especially after such a filling meal. Distantly, Ray thinks about how good the food was as well. He hasn’t had a good, home-cooked meal in too long. He’s always warming something up. “Thanks for breakfast, Hasser.” He says an after thought.

The blond smirks as he finally rises to his feet with a groan. “Thank me later by doing the dishes.” He pushes in his chair now, waving Ray on to follow him out the back door.

Ray does so, one step behind the other, and the dogs are right behind him. “I’ll do more than just the dishes, sweet cheeks.”

“Good, laundry needs done to.” Walt doesn’t miss a beat with his comeback as he walks down the small patio and into the back yard. He turns around as he waits for Ray, the other taking the three stairs down to rest at Walt’s side.

There’s a large expanse of land now, maybe three acres Ray thinks. But then again, Ray hasn’t had much to compare it to so it might even be bigger. And he sees how Walt would be busy, with the few trees sprinkled here and there and Ray’s pretty sure he sees a garden a few yards away.

Ray turns towards Walt, finding the other smiling as he stares out at the green cut grass. It brings a smile to his own face, seeing how content Walt is.

“There’s a little pond at the back of the land. A creek runs by so there’s a bit of fish in there too.” Walt tells him, now waving his hand as he points out a few things.

Ray’s too curious though, so he tilts his head towards the groomed garden he sees. “Are you telling me you garden now?”

Walt’s laugh is healthy as he turns back to Ray, his eyes playful. “That was my ma’s idea, but I’ve made sure to keep it up because it makes her happy. And I don’t want to hear another joke out of you, Person.”

Ray already had his mouth open, but he slowly shuts it since Walt has a warning finger placed right before his nose. Purposefully, he purses his lips tightly as he wiggles his brows at Walt to continue.

So they walk through the yard in the early morning, Walt describing each small addition to the land as they sweep across the fringe. Eventually, the dogs give up on following them, instead deciding to lounge on the patio as they take their walk.

The garden is their first stop and Walt points out a few things that Ray truthfully has no interest in. But he likes the way that Walt’s talking passionately with his lips pulled up into a grin. Ray thinks Walt must be happy with Ray here. Ray hopes Walt’s happy with him here.

Then they make their way around as Walt describes the few different trees he has on his land. Then he describes his plans when he starts to run out of things to show Ray, mentioning how he plans on putting a swing underneath the tree to the left and a bench under the tree on the right. Or he’ll switch that around. Walt explains how he’s not sure yet.

But eventually they make their way back on the patio with the sun further up in the sky. As they climb back, Walt’s sighing.

“The pond is way out there so I’ll take you back there later. I want to run into town before it gets busy so I’ll hop in the shower here soon.”

Ray nods in understanding, now leaning against the railing of the deck. “Sounds good to me.”

Walt’s giving him a grin as he walks towards the sliding glass door. “Help yourself to anything. It won’t take me long.”

“Let me know if you need me to wash your back!” Ray calls just as Walt’s sliding the door shut behind him and Ray’s already got his phone out of his pocket.

That gets him a middle finger in response, but Ray’s grinning as he finds Brad’s contact and presses the green phone. He checks over his shoulder once to make sure he’s alone, but then decides it’s best to distance himself from the house. He jumps down the stairs, Edna following him as he goes.

The phone rings a third time when Ray makes it to the garden, and he’s starting to think Brad’s not going to answer. He lets the phone ring once more, and luckily Brad picks up.

 _“Yeah.”_ Brad grumbles, which has Ray wondering if he woke him up from a nap.

“Brad!” Ray hisses into his phone, turning into the edge of the field to have as much privacy as he can manage. He’s still far from the house, where Walt’s taking a shower, but Ray feels like he could still get caught.

 _“What do you want, Person?”_ Brad sighs exasperatedly on the phone. Ray bets the bastard has his feet kicked up on his desk, leaning back in his chair for ultimate comfort.

“I cannot keep up with this insane alternate reality I’ve strolled into. Walt is mother fucking _hot_ , and I’m in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. He lives down a dirt road, Brad. All by himself. It’s so fucking country out here that I’m lucky Walt even has internet.” Ray’s unloading all of his thoughts at once, having nothing to tie them together.

 _“Wait,”_ Brad starts, _“why are you shocked Walt’s hot? You’ve had a huge homosexual, teenage girl crush on the man since deployment.”_

Ray runs a hand through his hair, glimpsing over his shoulder now to still find himself standing alone in the backyard. He exhales as he turns back. “Don’t make me point out how it can’t be a homosexual crush if I’m a teenage girl. He’s like, stupid redneck hot, Brad. He lives in a big farm house with three dogs and drives an old-as-fuck truck. It’s like those first few minutes of _Sweet Home_ _Alabama_ except without the sexy hate tension-”

 _“Ray,”_ Brad breathes into the phone, his tone edging on agitated. _“What I’m hearing is that your trip has turned out better than you thought and you don’t know how to react because you’re an ignorant, moronic imbecile who’s incapable of realizing your own wants.”_

Ray’s eyes about bulge out of his head as he grits his teeth together. He leans into the phone. “You are _not_ helping! Things can’t be as easy as it is for you and the LT!”

Brad chuckles into the phone, low and sleepily. _“Stop being a pussy, Person.”_

“Bradley Colbert, watch your mouth. You’re my friend. Where is my friendly advice?”

Brad takes a deep breath and Ray can basically see the other pinching the bridge of his nose. _“Was it not good enough that I suggested you go visit Walt in the first place?”_

 _“Ray,”_ Nate’s voice is now coming across the phone and Ray actually feels relief. _“Just go with the flow. Sit back and have a good time. When the time is right, you’ll know.”_

“Brad, you better give him a BJ for his infinite wisdom because you’re a piece of shit friend.” Ray pouts into the phone, but has Brad and Nate laughing.

 _“Tell Walt hi, and he’s a fucking idiot for ever letting you into his house. Bye, Ray._ ”

Then the phone clicks as Ray pulls it away from his frowning face. He stares at it for a few more moments, his need to talk has not been sated but there’s not one other person in his phone he can imagine talking to.

Ray’s eyes fall down to Enda’s, finding gray surround them. With Ray’s attention now on her, her tail starts to wag slowly, so he leans down and pats her head with a frown. “What the hell am I going to do, Edna?”

In response, she nuzzles the inside of his palm in a way to get him to scratch further behind her ear. He laughs her, but complies. They stay like that for a few more minutes as Edna’s eyes start close.

Then they’re both startled as Rose and Strawberry run past, barking up a storm as they chase after a squirrel. Even in Edna’s old age she can’t pass up chasing a squirrel, so she lets out a reverberating bark and chases after them muck slower.

Ray watches them go in amusement, but then his attention is brought back to Walt and he feels his chest tighten. He rolls his eyes against the scenery, but turns back around to head back into Walt’s house. He walks slow, taking each step deliberately.

When he enters through the back door and into the kitchen, the dogs have caught up to him. They barrel past him and into the cool home, only quick to fall onto the cool tile in an attempt to cool themselves down. Strawberry and Rose are in first, so Ray turns around and finds Edna trotting a few steps behind with her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Ray holds the door open for her, allowing her to pass him and find a cool spot on the floor. 

Ray walks past them with his head dipped in disappointment, prepared to find a seat on the couch awaiting him in the kitchen, but he’s stopped just at the hall. There’s a small shuffling noise beside him, so he turns his head only to find Walt with one arm against the wall, a towel hanging around his waist, and brushing his teeth with the other hand.

He raises his brows at Ray, but Ray’s not sure how else to respond. His mind is completely frazzled at the sight of Walt standing in all of his glory in his very own home. Ray’s starting to get concerned that he’s really trapped in one of his dirty dreams after all… but then Walt’s talking around the toothbrush.

“Do you get reception okay?” He asks, nodding his head towards Ray’s cell phone.

Ray shakes his head to force his attention back to the situation at hand. Plus, his gaze was starting to roam too much over Walt’s body… then again, no one could really blame him. Walt’s still in great shape, his stomach toned and arms so strong they could throw Ray to the ground in a second. But Ray’s not looking for his big stupid love confession to come out now so he stares down at the phone and nods.

“Uh, yeah.” He shrugs it off as he turns back to Walt, finding that Walt hasn’t moved an inch. Ray rolls his lips between his teeth, silently scolding himself for being so far off his game. For fuck’s sake, he’s seen Walt stark naked before... but, damn, it’s been a long time. “It was just Brad. He was the only one who knew that I came to see you. He said hey, by the way, and wants to know why the fuck you’d ever let me in your house.”

Walt snorts at that, causing a bit of toothpaste to fall down the corner of his mouth. He sticks one finger up at Ray, telling him to wait one moment as he disappears in the bathroom, and Ray’s _extremely_ thankful to get a few seconds to compose himself.

The second Walt disappears back into the bathroom, Ray shakes his head and then cards his hands through his longer-than-usual hair. He tugs at the locks a few times to ground himself, even taking a few deep breaths. When Walt comes back around, Walt’s in a pair of loose fitting jeans that he hasn’t bothered buttoning up yet. Ray feels sturdier, although the man’s still shirtless.

“So I thought I’d show you around today.” Walt suggests as he starts to work on his buttons.

Ray scoffs, trying his hardest not to watch Walt’s hands at work. “I think I saw it all driving up. Corn fields upon corn fields.”

Walt rolls his eyes as he straightens up, but now he pads past Ray in his bare feet and into the living room. He’s got his shirt and socks waiting for him on the back of the couch, so he starts putting on his black socks first. “Shut it, smart ass. Get your shoes on.”

Ray’s lips purse together, brows shooting up to his hairline at the challenge. “Get your shirt on.”

Walt laughs abruptly at that, shaking his head. “Oh, how I’ve missed you, Ray.”

“I know you lay in bed late at night thinking about my pretty face.” Ray continues to tease, but he walks past as he makes his way to his shoes. The dogs are starting to stir now since they see both Walt and Ray getting ready to exit.

Walt’s got his shirt on now and has managed to slide his shoes on before Ray. Now, he walks past the other as he exits through the front door, giving him a pointed look as he exits. “More than you know, Person.”

Ray freezes where he stands, with only one shoe on. The comeback from Walt was the last thing he expected, but he feels his lips curling up into a smile at the playfulness. Quickly, like a giddy kid, he slides his other shoe on and pushes out through the front door just as Walt’s truck revs to life.


	2. The Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for all mistakes D: I'm just excited to post the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

They day is full of sun, which means the day is also full of heat. Ray can already feel his body reacting as his clothes start to stick to him, but luckily he and Walt have the windows rolled down in the truck so the morning air is keeping them cool.

Before they had left, they made sure to pile the dogs into the back. At first Ray wasn’t sure if they’d be taking them, but Walt explained they love to go into town too. It made Ray chuckle, but he helped lift Edna into the truck, while Rose and Strawberry were able to jump up on their own. Walt had shut the hatch with a smile before they both jumped in the truck and headed out.

As they went down the dirt driveway, they passed the horses that Ray had seen coming up. Now that he’s seen them, he remembers to ask. “Are those horses yours?” Ray inquires, following the horses with his eyes as long as he can before they’re too far out of sight. So he turns back to Walt as he waits.

“Technically, no.” Walt answers as he props his elbow up on the open window. “They’re my grandfather’s, but I take care of them for him.”

“I’ve never ridden a horse, y’know.” Ray admits as he lets his head fall back on the bench seat of the truck. He’s reclined back with his head turned in Walt’s direction, enjoying the sight too much. The sun still has its early morning glow, shining in through the truck and warming everything up. The shine against Walt’s face is picturesque, so Ray takes out his phone and quickly positions it. He snaps a picture with Walt being none the wiser.

Walt’s smiling at the thought of Ray on a horse but then he laughs as he turns back to Ray. Luckily, Ray has already pocketed his phone. “Really?”

“Really.” Ray answers back with a chuckle of his own. “What do I look like to you, Hasser?”

Walt pushes off the question as he turns back to look at the road. “Well, I’ll have to take you while you’re here. It’s nice.”

“Take me away, cowboy.” Ray adds on with a wink, causing Walt to shake his head.

They’ve been on the road for about five minutes so far and Ray’s still not sure when the town is going to pop up. So far, there’s just stretches of fields, some corn fields, a bean field, and they even pass a field of sunflowers as they go. Ray takes a good picture of the flowers as they pass, but he’ll have Walt stop on their way back.  

Five more minutes pass and finally, a sign comes into sight. It’s maroon, with ornate gold letters on the front. It’s welcoming them into town, with two flower baskets hanging on either side. Ray wants a picture of that too before he leaves.

Leaving. Ray feels a quick pang of disappointment as he remembers that this vacation won’t last forever.

“This is it.” Walt announces, shattering Ray’s thoughts and bringing him back to the moment. They get closer and closer, buildings now coming into sight. Ray perks up in interest now, and the dogs seem to do the same. He peers over his shoulder, finding Edna with her head resting on the bed of the truck as she watches the scenery. Rose and Strawberry, in their young age, are more excited as they stand with their heads proudly in the wind and their tongues flopping out of their mouths.

As Ray’s eyes land on the quaint town, he feels content. This is exactly what he would have pictured Walt growing up in, had he thought about it more Most of the buildings are brick, some red and some brown, and they’re all pressed nice and tight together for convenience.

“Most of these buildings in town are still the original buildings when settlers first started building here. A few renovations of course, and repairs, but still really old.” Walt tells him as he slows down. There’s one wide street going through the entirety of the town, with a few cars parked along the sides despite it only being around nine o’clock in the morning.

Ray’s brows dart up at the news, impressed. “Holy shit.”

But they don’t make it much farther before Walt pulls off to the side and parks along the sidewalk. As he puts the truck in park, Ray turns to look out his window. He’s parked directly in front of a store, so Ray’s eyes dance up to read the sign.

The store’s sign reads: _“Hasser Hardware and Repairs – Founded in 1908.”_

When Ray turns back to Walt, he’s already clambering out of the truck and grabbing a few things. Then he turns to Ray and lifts his index finger. “Wait right here.” He instructs the other, and the swings his door shut and moves to the front of the shop.

Walt enters , letting the glass front door swing shut behind him.

Ray’s interest is captured, and he’s trying to be patient but he also wants to be nosey and ask Walt all about the shop. So instead, he turns fully towards his open window and places his elbows on the opening. As he waits, he rests his chin against his forearms and watches through the big windows of the shop. He doesn’t get many answers because Walt disappears in the back for a few minutes.

Ray sighs, expecting a long wait, but Walt’s coming back after three minutes (Ray may or may not have been counting). He’s wearing a bigger smile as he walks down one of the aisles in the store, and finally pushes his way out through the front door again. He doesn’t say anything as he gets closer to the truck, he only grabs onto the handle of Ray’s door and opens it wide for him.

“Come on. We’ve got some tasks to do.” Walt explains.

Ray takes that as a good enough answer and swings his legs out. He jumps down the small distance from the truck and lands with both feet on the pale sidewalk.

But as Walt moves to the back of the truck, Ray has questions. “What about the dogs?”

“My uncle’s going to watch them for us.” Walt moves to the back of the truck bed and unlatches the door to the truck bed, causing Strawberry and Rose to jump out before he can do much else. As Walt grabs onto Edna to help her down, Rose and Strawberry press themselves against the front door to the shop enthusiastically.

“Yeah, yeah.” Walt tells them as he gets closer, Edna right beside him. “Calm the hell down. You’re here every other day.” Walt then steps past them, nudging Strawberry out of the way when she doesn’t give him enough room. He pulls the door open and they rush past him, even Edna slides in below his legs.

Walt then turns to Ray, door still open, as he nods his head towards the store. “My uncle wants to say hi.” He explains sheepishly.

Ray’s feeling a bit dazed, so he steps forward and allows Walt to hold the door open for him. Damn chivalrous Walt. Walt enters last, saddling up to Ray’s side as he places his keys in his pocket. Timidly, Ray looks over at Walt only to find the other smiling back at him warmly.

“He’s at the back of the store.” Walt explains again, this time stepping forward to lead them in the proper direction. Ray keeps close. Just as they get to the end of the aisle, Ray can see the registers are set up at the back counter. Then, his attention is taken away as an old graying man walks out from the back with a hunch to his shoulders.

He’s got go biscuits in hand, guiding the dogs out with him as he smiles amusedly. He’s an old-person-kind-of-cute that has Ray smiling, although for an uncle, the man is pretty old. He’s chuckling to himself as he tosses a cookie to the dogs, still shuffling his way to the counter.

“Uncle Ed,” Walt interrupts, now getting the man to look up at them both.

He smirks at Walt, but then his eyes dance over to Ray and he smiles even wider. A pleased noise leaves him as he walks around the counter, resting his hand on the surface as he goes for some help. Once he’s close enough, he steps forward and holds his hand out to Ray. “You must be Ray!” He exclaims, pulling Ray in to firmly shake his hand and pat him on the shoulder. “It’s nice to finally meet you!”

The choice of wording certainly doesn’t go over Ray’s head, so his brows dart up to his hairline as he turns to Walt. A smile is already gracing Ray’s face, but when he turns to Walt he finds the other giving the old man a pointed stare. But when Ray turns to him, Walt tries to play it off. Ray tries to fight off a smile at the sight, but turns back to Ed.

“Nice to meet you too, sir.” Ray nods politely.

“Uh, Uncle Ed, Ray and I have to pick up a few things around town, like I mentioned so we better head out.”

The old man nods with a knowing smile that has Ray thinking the man is more perceptive than anyone must give him credit for. He pats the back of Ray’s hand before letting him go. “You two behave.” He tells them with a stern lift of his brow, but then turns back and shuffles his way over to the counter. “The ladies and I will enjoy our girls day.”

Walt’s smile grows as he grabs Ray’s elbow, leading him out of the store. “We’ll be back soon!” He calls over his shoulder before finally pulling them out and onto the street. Then, after swatting his hand against Ray’s lower back, he walks around the front of the truck and hops into the front seat. Through the open window, he shouts of Ray. “Get in!”

So Ray steps forward and hops in, following Walt’s demands pretty strictly. He swings the door shut, but doesn’t bother putting on his seatbelt when he sees Walt hasn’t either. The blond pulls out onto the street and heads down the road. Within a few minutes, they’re in pulling into a small parking lot for the local grocery store.

“Shit, Walt. Does this town get anymore old-timey?” Ray teases as he leans forward to peer at the aged building.

“It’s not _old_. It’s just…” Walt trails off as he tries to think of a better word but he’s failing, and Ray’s growing amused. So he rolls his eyes at Ray with a smirk. “Fine. It’s old as hell, but it’s got a charm to it.” By now, he’s unbuckling his seatbelt so Ray starts on his as well. Together, they jump out of the truck and join at each other’s sides as they walk up to the grocery store.

Walt steps forward before Ray, grabbing onto the door handle and opening it widely for him with a huge grin. “Ladies first,” Walt jokes as he waves Ray inside.

Jokingly, Ray pretends to flip imaginary long locks off his shoulder as he passes by, even swaying his hips more than usual. “Hasser, you’re making me look bad. Stop with the manners. Damn.” He teases as he turns around and waits for Walt.

The blond walks forward with a proud smile, walking past Ray and grabbing a cart. The two convene and walk through the entrance of the store together. Walt lowers his voice though, since the store is abnormally quiet. “Shut up and accept my kindness.” He shoots back as he wheels the cart forward.

Ray’s happy when he feels the air conditioning graze against his skin, since it was surprisingly getting very warm outside. Now that they’re further inside the cool store, Ray notices only one worker off to the side, leaning against the counter with boredom written on her face. She’s got her black hair pulled up into a messy bun, green eyes, and tanned skin, plus she’s instantly smiling at the sight of Walt.

And Ray’s definitely not feeling jealous… Not at all.

“Walt!” She calls out as she steps forward. “What are you doing here? Ain’t you and Ed working today?”

Walt’s grinning back just as kindly, which has Ray’s heart sinking a little further. He didn’t plan on becoming the third wheel on his vacation. But now Walt’s stopped the cart as he converses with her, causing Ray to stand awkwardly at his side. “I’ve got the day off. Ray came to visit me.” Then he turns to Ray, motioning towards the girl fondly. “This is Benny. She’s been my close friend since kindergarten.”

She laughs as she gives Ray a kind smile and wave. Damn, Ray really wanted a reason to hate her but she seems too nice. “Walt’s too manly to admit we’re BFF’s.” She jokes, eyes flitting over to Walt to watch his reaction.

Ray snickers at the joke as he too turns to Walt, but then something seems to dawn on Betty’s face. Her jaw unhinges as she turns to Walt, clearly surprised by something. “Wait, did you say Ray?” She inquires, having Ray turn back to Walt as he watches him handle the situation.

Walt nods carefully, giving Benny a stare that seems to tell her to proceed cautiously. “Ray and I served in Iraq together. He’s going to stay a few days at mine and I wanted to show him around.”

Ray notices the way Benny moves back a few inches, pursing her lips together as she holds back a smile. The micro expression is enough for Ray to know she’s biting back a comment, clearly picking up on Walt trying to warn her to not say much else. And now Ray’s curiosity is absolutely flaring.

“Well, that sounds like a fit of fun. Don’t mind me. I’ll be up here if you need me.” She then turns slightly, placing her hands on the counter and hoists herself up to sit on the painted surface.

Walt gives her a fond wink as he turns around and pushes their cart to the first aisle. As they go along, Ray matches his steps, staying at his side, even putting one hand on the cart as they walk. Walt gathers the basics, some flour, sugar, bread, milk, eggs. So on. It’s such a common, boring activity that Ray finds himself enjoying the plainness of it all. But then Walt stops the cart as they come to the end of the aisle.

He stares at the summer display of marshmallows, graham crackers, and Hershey bars, placed strategically together. Ray watches as the corner of Walt’s mouth scrunches to one side, chewing on the inside of his cheek in thought. He picks up on Walt’s interest and excitedly presses his elbow against Walt’s side.

“Please tell me we’re having s’mores for dinner.” Ray questions, acting as serious as he can manage.

Walt’s head ducks as he laughs, but he steps forward and grabs the three items needed for the simple treat. He throws them into the basket of the cart, turning to Ray. “I’m going to regret giving you sugar.”

Ray practically beams at that, giving Walt a bright smile to prove his point. But they continue their journey on past the next few aisles, picking up vegetables (Ray groans jokingly), steaks, and so forth. They’ve got everything Ray would imagine they’d need for the few days he’s going to stay, so they head up towards the register, with their cart pretty full.

Benny greets them as they come closer, hoping off the counter and pocketing her phone. The boys are quick as they get their things up on the counter, and Benny’s just as quick as she swipes them and places them in bags. Ray and Walt help each other, placing the items back in the cart now that they’ve been bagged, and moments later, Benny’s ringing up the total.

Ray’s making a move for his wallet, but Walt has his card out before Ray can even protest and pays. Ray opens his mouth to argue as Walt starts to pocket his wallet again, but Walt gives him one firm stare and a shake of his head.

“Shut it.” Walt demands, “I’ve got it. All you need to do is take it out to the truck.”

Ray glowers for a few seconds, his brown eyes challenging Walt’s blue eyes. Meanwhile, Benny watches on in amusement, only snorting when Walt doesn’t budge. Ray concedes finally, taking the cart and sighing dramatically, so Walt turns back to Benny when he thinks he’s won. But now that he’s not looking at Ray, the other sticks his tongue out in protest right before he exits.

Benny snorts, making Walt look back suspiciously, but now Ray turns around and runs out the door and out to the parking lot. Now he and Benny watch as Ray hops up on the under carriage, riding the car the rest of the way to Walt’s truck.

Benny reaches across the counter now, landing a slap across Walt’s chest. It’s loud in the silence of the grocery store, causing him to hiss and rub at the affected area. “What the _heck_ in the world is he doing here? My gosh!”

Walt tries to frown, but he only ends up smiling despite himself. He shakes his head to show Benny his own surprise. “He showed up this morning. Completely out of the blue. The last we talked was two days ago and he never said anything about coming to see me.”

Benny peers out the window at Ray and Walt’s eyes follow. Ray’s still lifting the bags into the back of the truck, eyes squinted against the sun. When Benny turn back to Walt, he’s still admiring Ray.

“Are you going to tell him while he’s here?” Benny pushes next, causing Walt to turn back to her with wide eyes.

His attention is now solely focused on her, and even though she’s just proposing the idea, his heart is thudding. He scoffs it of instantly. “No. No way.”

She sighs heavily, head rolling back on her shoulders. “I don’t know Ray personally, but I can get a good idea of his character from your stories. He’s making a move here, Walt.”

The idea causes a smirk of disbelief to cross his face. He looks at Benny jokingly, shaking his head slowly. “Ray doesn’t make moves, Bee.”

She reaches over again, slapping him for the second time. He tries to move out of the way, but her manicured hand is too quick and gets him right across the bicep. “What do you think he’s doing here, numb nuts?! Clearly those letters and phone calls aren’t enough. He wanted to see you!”

Walt’s mouth opens, to shoot back a few words of his own, but the door slides open again and Ray enters. He’s got the cart with him, sliding it back in the slot that Walt had got it from. He bounces back over to them, grinning. “Alright, homes. Everything is in the truck.”

“Sounds good,” Walt shoots back as he turns around to face Benny. He gives her one last smile before walking away with Ray. “See you later, Bee.”  Walt turns around, stepping in front of Ray when he starts to linger. He keeps stepping forward, forcing Ray to keep moving. But the other still manages to peer at Benny over Walt’s shoulder, smiling at her.

“It was nice meeting you!” Ray announces. “We’ll have to make sure we can all get together before I leave.”

“You bet your sweet ass we will. Or Walt will have to face my rage.” Benny shoots back.

Walt shakes his head, now placing his hands on Ray’s shoulders and pushing him further out of the store. “I’m separating you two immediately. By Benny!” Walt calls again, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

Ray giggles as he and Walt make it into the parking lot, but he lags one step behind. Now that he’s juts behind Walt, he places his hands on top of Walt’s shoulders and jumps up. He wraps his legs around Walt’s waist, and in return, the blond grips onto Ray’s legs to keep him wrapped around him.

“Really, Person?” Walt grins as Ray only situates himself into a more comfortable position.

Ray leans forward to rest his chin on his own arm, right near Walt’s right ear. Their faces are only centimeters from being pressed together, but that should be no issue since Ray’s literally wrapped around Walt. “Save a horse, ride a cowboy.”

Walt laughs loud and healthy at that, but Ray continues.

“It’s just to the truck. My poor, frail legs are tired from driving.” Ray puts on a whiney tone, even adding a pout although Walt can’t see it.

“Well,” Walt trails off mischievously as he walks right past the truck and back onto the sidewalk. Ray turns to look at him, and Walt turns his head too so they’re nearly nose to nose. Ray’s reminding himself to keep breathing… “You’re stuck now because we’re not going back to the truck yet.”

Ray’s face instantly draws into confusion as he turns from Walt to peer back at the truck, with their groceries sitting in the back. “Walt, that chocolate will _definitely_ melt.”

Walt shrugs as he continues down the street, walking past the first store on the right. “It’s cool. We’ll throw it in the freezer.”

The carelessness Walt holds, disregarding everything lightly in favor of showing Ray around, has Ray’s heart swelling. This moment has Ray feeling it’ll just be them for as long as forever, just enjoying one another’s presence. God, Ray’s even picturing the cheesy bullshit of he and Walt old as fuck, pressed against each other as they sway back and forth on the old rickety porch swing at Walt’s.

Ray’s in deep shit. But he’ll worry about that later.

An old couple walking a towards them garners Ray’s attention, especially since they perk up when they see Walt. The old women, dressed in dark blue slacks and a lovely button up, waves at them, so Ray waves back. Walt notices and he waves too, chuckling.

“Hi, Mrs. Coburn!” He greets kindly as he comes to stop in front of them.

She grins widely at the attention, now grabbing onto her husband’s arm to stop him. The old man lifts his head, confused until he realizes it’s Walt she’s talking to. He perks up instantly, repositioning his grip on his cane. “Walter!” He greets in return. “Good to see you out enjoying the town! I swear, you and your uncle are always working.”

Walt laughs bashfully at that, but gives them a kind nod. “Thank you. How’s the sink holding up?”

“Like brand new! I swear, you’ve got a gift, Walt. You can fix anything.” She turns to him, giving Walt the classic old-proud-lady smile. But then her eyes dart over Walt’s shoulder and meets Ray’s boldly. “And who is this lovely young man?”

Ray moves to get down from his position around Walt, but the other won’t let him lower his legs. He keeps Ray right where he is, giving Mrs. Coburn a smile. “This is Ray. We were in Iraq together. If you think I’m handy, you should see what Ray can do with cars.”

“Oh,” Mr. Coburn coos lowly, giving Ray a smirk. “I’ve been having issues with mine. If you’re bored, you boys can stop by. Walt knows where we live.”

Mrs. Coburn laughs at the joke in return, shaking her head fondly. “Poor Walt has been over to our house more than our own grandchildren. He’s just so helpful!”

Ray rolls his lips between his teeth as he grins, but nods towards the older couple genuinely. “That he is.”

“Well, sweetheart, we best leave these young men alone to continue on with their day.” Mr. Coburn then moves forward, lifting his cane as he goes. “You boys have fun.” He tells them slyly, adding a wink for extra measure.

As they walk past, Walt gives them both a wave and Ray joins in.

“It was nice meeting you Ray!” Mrs. Coburn calls, now that they’re a few steps past them.

“You too, Mrs. Coburn!” Ray calls back kindly, but before the old coulpe can hold them up any further, Walt’s moving on down the sidewalk.

“We’ve got to move out quickly before they use their old people skills of making me feel guilty. I always end up at their house after chatting with them, fixing the most mundane things you could imagine. One time they called me over to help them log onto their WiFi.” Walt sighs long and heavy as they come to a street crossing. He waits patiently for the crossing signal.

Ray’s grinning amusedly at that, reaching around and pinching Walt’s cheek for good measure. The blond hisses at the pinch, leaning his head as far away as he can, but it doesn’t help him much in this scenario. Ray’s still got his legs wrapped around his waist, and his arm hooked around Walt’s chest.

“Walt, you’ve been adopted and that’s the cutest damn thing.” Ray finally lets go after Walt reaches up with one hand and swats his hand away. He settles his chin forward again, their cheeks nearly touching. “I wonder if my endearing, old-as-fuck neighbors are doing okay.”

“Did you tell them you were leaving?” Walt questions as he walks across the street, which he could have done earlier since the traffic is very low in the early morning, but he abided by the street light.

“No.” Ray answers truthfully. “I didn’t even know I was heading out until last minute. Had to build up the courage to come see your smiling face, Hasser.” The words are out before Ray has a chance to talk himself out of it, and he feels his face heating up soon after.

But he has very little time to worry because Walt laughs at the words as if Ray was making a joke, which Walt probably believes he was. “Sure, Person. You were so bored with the shithole known as Missouri that the only thing that sounded like fun at the time was coming to see me.”

Ray opens his mouth, then closes it. Then opens it again, relieved that Walt had managed to give him an out. “Hey, I was trying to make it sound more romantic, you impassionate prick.”

They’re laughing again, but Walt takes the moment to inform Ray of his town. He’s like a genuine tour guide, stopping at certain buildings and explaining the history sometimes as far back as when the town was built. He stops at the bank first, explaining the origin goes as far back as the early 1900s. It was robbed three times between 1900 and 1920, but everyone in town knew each other so the robber was always talked out of the action.

“A distant relative on my mom’s side tired to rob the bank but Benny’s great-great-great grandfather talked him out of it. Also, fun fact, Benny’s mom and my mom are best friends and have actually dressed up as their respective relatives and acted out the scene when they were kids.”

“Your mom sounds way cooler than you.” Ray jokes as Walt moves on ahead.

Walt smiles fondly at the mention, nodding. “She definitely is,” he agrees. But he doesn’t miss a beat as he continues on giving his history lesson. The next stop is the appliance store down from the bank. Walt talks about how his dad’s family has owned the shop since the town was built, which doesn’t shock Ray a bit, and how his family wanted Walt’s father to take over the shop when he was in his early twenties but he refused. He’d met a lovely woman by the name of Cherry, which happens to be Walt’s mom, and they’d gotten married and had their kids soon after. The shop was never something Walt’s dad wanted to do, so now Walt’s uncle runs the store instead.

Then, after Walt’s done telling his last piece of history he turns down an alley, heading even further away from the grocery store.

Ray lifts a brow suspiciously, but only tightens his arms around Walt. “What do you plan on doing to me down this alley?”

Walt snorts, but continues on with a knowing smile. “It’s just a short cut.” Walt answers as they reach the opening. And Ray’s not disappointed with what they find on the other side. Just beyond is a landscape so well designed that even Ray’s impressed. Across the street are gorgeous bloomed flowers lined along the winding side walk, with a few big, shady trees here and there. Ray can even make out a beautifully carved fountain in the center with a building just beyond that looks like an old, large church. Ray narrows his eyes as he reads the letters above the door. The building is titled _‘City Hall.’_

The town is something Ray would imagine only exists in movies or dreams. The more Walt shows him, the more ideal it becomes. He turns his head from side to side, finding more shops lining the street. To the far left, a worker is wheeling a cart of flowers out onto the sidewalk, leaving Ray wondering if it’s a greenhouse on the end of the street. The flowers are large, ranging from deep purples to soft pinks to rich reds.

“It’s official,” Ray says as he turns back to Walt. “I’m moving here.”

“Good,” Walt shoots back without missing a beat. “We could do with some new faces around these parts.”

But Walt doesn’t linger much longer. He steps forward, checking quickly to make sure there are no cars coming before crossing the street and making his way over to the center of the town. The warm summer sun is almost immediately off their backs now that they’re guarded by the large, ancient trees.

Walt leads them further towards the center, up until they reach the rounded sidewalk around the fountain. As they pass by, Ray looks at the stonework with interest. There are small designs carved into the side, and the way the water glistens against the stone has Ray wanting to touch the surface.

But Walt leads them to the closest bench, finally letting Ray down. Ray feels momentarily sad that he’s no longer wrapped around Walt’s form, but he sits on the green painted bench with Walt.

Walt leans back against the cool metal of the bench, breathing in through his nose slowly and letting his eyes flutter shut. It’s a sight that Ray enjoys, finding the smallest smile grace Walt’s lips as if he recognizes something in the scent of the air. Then he exhales, letting his eyes open back up as he turns towards Ray.

“I think my town knowledge has hit a bit of a roadblock. AJ works at the town library and he’d be happy to give us a better tour… but AJ also can talk on one topic for over an hour so I’m not sure if you want to stay in town all day.” Walt chuckles at the thought, finding Ray’s brows lift up in return.

“I think you did a fine job.” Ray answers decisively, adding on a small laugh when Walt rolls his eyes. “Thanks for sharing this all.” Ray tacks on a bit lamely, but the genuineness must seep through because Walt turns towards him, just staring. Those blue eyes stay on Ray for what feels like forever, and Ray’s about to call him out just as Walt ducks his gaze.

He’s got his hand inside his pocket, searching around which gathers Ray’s attention. He watches with drawn brows as Walt pulls his hand back out, balled into a fist as he holds something in his hand. Ray’s about to ask but Walt turns his hand over and opens his fingers, revealing two pennies sitting in his palm.

A smile crawls onto Ray’s face languidly as he understands where Walt is going with this. “You sentimental fuck.” Ray says slowly, in pure amazement. Now he looks up from the pennies to look up at Walt with wonder-filled eyes. He hasn’t felt this much joy in so long.

Walt’s grinning, motioning with his hand. “Well, make your choice, Person. We don’t have all day.”

Ray’s teeth nibble down on his bottom lip as he reaches forward, turning the pennies over as if he’s thinking carefully. Really, he’s just trying to get at Walt, which he knows he succeeds when he hears Walt sigh. Ray gives up the teasing and picks his penny.

“This fountain was built in 1929, over the well that used to be everyone’s source of water. Since running water had been a thing for years, people only came around to throw a coin in and make a wish. Kids, teenagers, old couples… People would swear their wishes would come true, but the old well was also a bit of a hazard. So the town came together, trying to think of a good way to cover up the well while keeping the wishing aspect of it alive. That’s how the fountain came to be.” Walt finally surmises, twisting the penny between his fingers even after he stops talking. After a beat, he turns towards Ray with the same smile he always seems to wear around him. “I was thinking you might like a chance to make a wish.”

Ray turns down to look at the piece of copper between his fingertips, silently thinking about how his hands will smell like metal after their done. But what he’s really concerned about is his wish. Is it selfish to wish Walt would be his? Is it pathetic to wish for a chance with Walt? Or should he wish for these foolish feelings to go away, so he never has to look at Walt lovingly again?

Ray sighs as he ponders.

“I always have an extra penny if you need.” Walt adds on, giving Ray a wink before he stands from the bench and walks over to the fountain.

Ray watches the other go, captured by Walt’s boldness as he steps up to the stone. He seems to pause, and Ray can see the other’s eyes close as he recits his wish in his head. Then Walt takes one deep breath, opening his eyes and flicking the penny into the fountain with his thumb. It plops into the clear blue water, sinking to the depts. To join all the other wishes.

As Walt turns back, Ray realizes he doesn’t want to think about his wish any longer. He’s sure Walt would pick up on Ray’s seriousness if Ray isn’t careful, and the blond might even want to ask Ray if something’s wrong. So to avoid that at all costs, Ray stands and passes Walt on his way to the fountain. Purposefully, he doesn’t look at him as their arms brush, instead focusing on the ground underneath him.

Now that he’s standing in front of the speckled stone, with the water gushing down the sides of the different levels of the fountain, Ray feels a wave of peace. The water is a soft green up close, rather than the blue he thought it was when he was sitting on the bench. He can tell the lining of the fountain is painted a tint of green, no doubt the reason why the water has now changed colors.

Ray reminds himself he has to make his damn wish, so he turns away from the fountain and back to the penny in his hand. It’s old, now a flat brown color, rather than the newer, shining exterior he’s seen a few times. At the top the year reads _‘1979,’_ having Ray wonder what the year would have been like if he’d been able to experience it.

But he realizes he’s avoiding the task again so he purses his lips and looks back towards the fountain. He closes his eyes pointedly, letting a few thoughts cross his mind. Finally, he settles on one, scrunching his face and flipping the coin into the fountain. Quickly, he opens his eyes just in time to watch the copper plop against the surface of the water only to sway down until he rests against the bottom.

Walt joins him at his side only a second later, grinning widely. “So what’d you wish for?”

Ray turns towards the other, his brown eyes scanning against Walt’s face as he thinks back to those words that repeated in his head. _‘Let me find happiness,’_ he had decided on, before flipping the coin into the wishing fountain. Something has him wondering if perhaps he wasted his wish since he’s pretty sure his happiness is standing right in front of him.

Ray chuckles to himself as he turns back to the fountain, a warm feeling starting to settle in his chest. “I’ll tell you later.”

Walt bumps their shoulders together as he rolls his eyes but sighs in agreement. “Fine. What do you say we head back to the truck?”

Ray’s nose scrunches up as he thinks about the suggestion, only causing Walt to chuckle at his expression. Finally he shrugs as he turns back to the blond. “Only if you give me a piggyback ride back.”

Walt licks his bottom lip as he looks at Ray with something of a challenge in his eyes, but finally he turns around and offers his backside to Ray. “Your chariot awaits.”

“And what a fine, fucking chariot it is.” Ray adds on as he places his hands on Walt’s shoulders and proceeds to hoist himself back up.

Walt’s hands find Ray’s legs instantly, adjusting him momentarily for the best comfort. He hoists Ray up a little further on his torso before turning around and heading back to the truck. Ray, in the meantime, is making up for lost time and makes sure to talk Walt’s ear off the entire walk back to the truck. Something about the fondness in Walt’s smile has Ray thinking Walt’s glad to hear Ray’s voice.

But when they reach the truck, Walt drops Ray off at the passenger side before jogging around to the driver’s side. They hop in, Walt starts the engine, and makes their way back to his uncle’s shop. It’s almost noon now, after their shopping trip and Walt’s tour of the town. So Walt pulls back up towards the hardware store, once again jogging out of the vehicle and into the store. Moments later, he returns with the dogs and helps Edna into the back like he’d done before. After securing the hatch, he makes his way back to the driver’s seat and pulls back onto the road.

“Alright, so we’ll go back to mine. Drop the dogs off, put the groceries away, grab something to eat. Then there’s _one_ last thing I want to show you.” Walt lists of the agenda he’s got planned, but once he reaches his last idea, he’s grinning. Whatever it is he plans on showing Ray must be good.

That’s exactly what they do. Walt gets them home in under twenty minutes, while they still get to enjoy the sights they pass. Again, they’re getting out of the car, letting the dogs out. This time, when Walt lowers the hatch of the truck, Edna wags her tail and walks straight to Ray, so he’s the one who lets her down while Walt grins fondly at the sight.

“She likes you.” Walt answers as Ray sets Edna down. The old bassett hound lets out a few loud barks as she tries to catch up with the younglings. “They all like you.”

Ray turns towards Walt with a crooked brow, looking smug. But Walt turns away so he can grab the groceries, already getting much more than Ray would like.

“Hey, asshole! Leave some for me!” Ray exclaims.

In response, Walt lets one bag fall from his grip. “There,” he says amusedly, “that’s all yours.”

Ray glowers at the other, but he grabs the bag and follows behind Walt and into the house. Once inside, they start to put the groceries away. Ray’s understandably a little clueless at first as to where everything goes, but Walt helps out. They get the job done quickly, so Walt follows up by getting all of the ingredients for a sandwich out and they proceed to have a late lunch.

They sit back once they’re done, Walt’s eyes dancing out the window with a look of concern. “It looks like it’s going to rain.”

Ray gulps down a sip of juice, then swipes his bottom lip to prevent any from rolling down his chin. “That’s not going to mess up your next plan is it?”

Walt’s face scrunches together as he thinks, but finally he stands decisively. “I’m going to piss and then we should go. It’s something you should see when it’s not raining.”

Ray nods as Walt heads off in the bathroom, now stuffing the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth. His cheeks puff out at the sudden intake of food, but he stands and washes his hands in the kitchen sink. Once he shuts it off and wipes his hands on the nearby dish towel, Walt returns seconds later with his car keys in hand.

“You ready?”

Ray swallows his food, giving Walt a big thumbs up.

“Good,” Walt grins, nodding his way towards the truck. “Let’s go.”

Ray follows after him, getting a lazy look from Edna as he goes. He gives her a wink before he and Walt exit through the front door, and this time Walt makes sure to shut the door tightly so none of the dogs make an escape. They hop in the truck, and Walt heads back down the driveway, taking a left this time instead of the right that would take them into town.

As they get closer, Ray’s getting far more curious.

“So what is this magical thing you’re going to show me?” Ray questions with a twinkle in his eyes.

Walt shakes his head resolutely as he keeps his lips pursed tightly shut. “I’m not telling you, Ray! You’re not getting what you want so you might as well give up.”

Ray waggles his brows at that. “I always get what I want, Hasser.”

But Walt purposefully ignores him and turns the radio up so he can’t hear Ray’s voice anymore. The brunet tries to argue, but Walt only starts to sing with the song, louder so Ray’s voice gets drowned out. Ray bites his bottom lip at the sight, but eventually he joins in too.

The drive is longer than going to town, once again passing nothing but fields, a few farms, and lots of cattle. The sun, surprisingly, has disappeared behind a huge haze of clouds, much to Ray’s disappointment. Rain seems inevitable at this point, and Walt seems to know that since he’s trying to get to the spot before it starts to pour.

After minutes of singing and listening to ridiculous radio commercials, Walt takes a left down a dirt path. As they get closer to a piece of land, Ray thinks this must be what Walt wanted to show him so badly… but little drops of water are starting to smack against the windshield. As they get closer, the rain starts to come down harder.

Walt turns the radio down with a frown. “Well, shit.” He swears as he finally parks the car in front of a beaten down fence.

The rain pours hard against the windows of the truck, but it’s only soothing Ray further. He never imagined that Walt would take him out to a field of wildflowers only for the sight to be tarnished by the water coursing against the glass. Ray narrows his eyes as he tries to peer through the water, but he’s still not seeing much.

“We didn’t make it before the rain, but this is what I wanted to show you.” Walt explains as he motions out the window. Still, the sight smeared due to the rain. “It’s a certain spot in town that’s got a beautiful look of the country. It’s most beautiful around sunset but clearly I didn’t time this right.”

The mention has Ray peering down at the clock, noticing it’s just nearing five o’clock. “I must say, Walt. This is the gayest thing I’ve done yet on this gay getaway.” Ray fills the silence, his head swiveling towards the blond as he awaits his reaction.

He doesn’t have to wait long, because Walt rolls his eyes, allowing his head to fall against the window of the truck. “I tried, at the very least. Even I can’t control the weather.” He adds on as his eyes float back towards Ray. He’s smiling lowly.

Ray settles back against the bench seat, breathing slow. “It’s relaxing, I’ll give you that.” Ray says truthfully, to turning to look out his window as well. Through the smear of the pouring rain, he can see the old fence and the long grass just beyond that’s being pelted by the mild storm.

Walt nods, his brows knitting together as he thinks his next words through. Finally, he caves into his thoughts and lets his words flow. “I come out here a lot. It’s peaceful.”

Ray’s head rolls back against the back of the seat as he turns towards Walt, looking up at the other under his thick lashes. “You mean to tell me your solitary farm house isn’t peaceful?”

Walt snickers at the teasing but nods. “That’s peaceful too. But something about this place is different. We’ll have to come back another day.”

The silence befalls them and something about the disappointment in Walt’s tone has Ray frowning. He wishes the rain would have let up so he could see the beauty that Walt’s talking about… But even as they sit there, the field only a blur in the rain, Ray can feel what Walt means. There’s something special about it…

So Ray straightens up, giving Walt a wild grin. “Well, I’m going to get myself some of that peacefulness that you’re talking about.” Then, he turns around and pushes his door open and jumps into the pouring rain. Even Ray’s considerate enough to quickly shut the door so the interior or Walt’s car doesn’t get soaked, but before he shuts the door he sees Walt sitting up and staring at him in confusion.

Ray’s chuckling as he makes the way over to the portion of the fence that’s been peeled back for easy access to the field. He wonders when the fence was cut, and by who, but he steps into the tall grass as the water starts to cascade down his back. Now that he’s in the field of dampened wild flowers, he hears Walt’s door open and close.

“Person!” Walt calls, but Ray just turns around and waves him forward excitedly.

Walt’s hesitant, his teeth clamping onto his bottom lip as he fights back a grin. But he’s already in the rain, and his blond hair is patted down from the weight of the water. The shoulders of his shirt are quickly getting stained with each rain drop, so he quickly shucks off the shirt and throws it back into the truck so he’ll have something dry to wear.

Now Walt steps forward, jogging past the tall grass to catch up with Ray.

“Damn it, Ray! I was trying to stay dry!” Walt teases as he comes up behind the other. He takes a few more steps and finally he reaches Ray’s side, now walking up the slight hill.

Ray laughs at Walt’s words, his tongue swiping out to lick off the rain accumulating on his bottom lip. Then, he turns towards Walt with a challenge in his gaze. “Race you!” He calls, and then bursts into a sprint to the top of the hill.

“Not fair!” Walt calls after him, but he’s following after just as quickly.

At one point, Ray almost slips going up the hill, which Walt’s hands are speedily on his lower back to right him. Ray tries not to get distracted, but after the save, Walt then cuts past him and sprints the rest of the way up the hill. Ray groans, a few steps behind as they stand on the highest point.

“Not fair!” Ray echoes Walt’s words from earlier, but he’s running his hands through his waving hair. He really should have cut it before coming out to see Walt. “You’ve still got deployment muscles!”

Walt laughs breathily at that, but without another thought, he launches forward and tackles Ray to the ground. They’re splashed with mud immediately, which has Ray gasping in annoyance.

“ _Hasser!_ ” He groans out, placing his hands on Walt’s bare shoulders. He pushes but Walt’s like an _immovable_ force and Ray’s starting to get red in the face with exertion. “I didn’t plan on getting covered in dirt, you backwoods, redneck dick suck!”

Walt’s laughing at that, quickly grabbing Ray’s wrists when Ray starts to pinch him. “You’re playing dirty!” But he’s not quick enough and one of Ray’s hands gets free. Ray’s quick to grab a ball of mud and grass and proceeds to smash it right against Walt’s pecs.

Walt quickly pats Ray’s hand away but that doesn’t stop the mud running down his stomach. “Now you’ve done it.” Walt jokes as he grabs onto Ray’s hands and swiftly plants them above his head. This time he makes sure he has a good hold on Ray with one hand as he takes the other and grabs a fistful of mud. He brings it up slowly, turning to look at Ray with evil in his eyes.

“Hasser,” Ray starts slowly, eyes flitting between the wad of dirt and Walt’s blue eyes. His cheeks are flushed from the contrast of running and the cold rain that’s currently flowing down his back. “Think about this.”

Walt grins wide as he lifts his hand higher, which only has Ray tugging at his hands.

“Walt!” Ray yells out through laughter. “I’ll do your laundry!” He tries, but Walt doesn’t lower his arm yet, so Ray continues. “I’ll clean your house!” He supplies but Walt’s brows only shoot up, expecting more. “I’ll suck your dick!”

Walt’s hand lowers now but he doesn’t release Ray’s hands. Not yet. “Damn, Person. I had no idea you wanted to be my pretty little housewife.”

Ray squirms again, but things are getting uncomfortably warm where Walt’s pressed against him. Which is almost everywhere since Walt placed himself firmly between Ray’s legs. Yeah, Ray’s definitely going to tell Brad about this. But he also has to get out of this situation as quick as possible before things become _noticeable_.

“I’ll wear a pair of heels while doing it all if you let me go.” Ray propositions as he waggles his eyes back, squirming again.

Walt’s brow lifts, and Ray can feel his imaginary panties dropping. He really should take a moment to the situation at hand, with Walt between his thighs, warm and pressing against him. But Ray’s thought cuts short as Walt brings his hand down and slaps the mud right in the center of Ray’s chest.

“You dick!” Ray yells as his eyes squeeze shut. The mud splatters up his neck, and he can feel a few spots on his cheeks.

At first, Ray gasps as the cold weight settles onto him, but then he lets out a growl. “Good luck getting your dick sucked now, Hasser!” He yells as he concedes, letting his head fall back against the earth.

Walt laughs as Ray relaxes, sitting back and finally releasing Ray’s hands. He sits on the backs of his legs, for a second, but Ray’s not giving up that easily. He jumps forward, his chest colliding with Walt’s. There’s a moment he’s not sure if he’s enough weight to send the other backwards, but Walt’s going with the momentum and lands on his back.

Ray lands with his legs straddling Walt’s torso, keeping him pinned as best he can. With the movement, Walt’s hands had found purchase on Ray’s waist quickly, but the way he’s holding onto Ray makes him wonder if he _let_ Ray push him back into the dirt.

Ray disregards the thought as he tries to keep the upper hand, so he cups the packed mud off his shirt and proceeds to smash it against Walt’s bare chest. He rubs it in at first, and then slowly runs his hands down Walt’s abs to leave streaks of dirt.

Walt’s laughing, his stomach clenching at the feeling of Ray’s light fingers. He’s clearly ticklish, which has Ray grinning widely. Walt can already see the other’s line of thought, so he sits up, tucking his head under one of Ray’s arm. He’s strong as he moves to stand, throwing Ray over his shoulder in the meantime.

“Hey!” Ray tries to fight, now with his face pointed at Walt’s lower back. He’s got pieces of grass stuck against his skin, and there’s caked dirt here and there.

Walt hurries down the hill and back to the truck. “Shut up, Person!” He continues on. Ray tries to straighten up, but by the time he’s even close to breaking lose, Walt’s already past the fence and back beside the truck. He’s letting Ray go, making sure he’s standing strong before he releases him.

“Clothes off.” Walt insists as he starts to unbutton his pants. “You’re not getting in my truck like that.”

Ray glowers at him for a good second before complying. He pulls the shirt off his body with slight difficultly since the wet cotton is now clinging to his torso. Walt’s already pulled his pants down and has managed to step out of them with his shoes still on. He throws the garments in the back, so Ray does the same.

Once Walt’s standing in nothing but his boxers and shoes, he opens his door and climbs back into the truck, leaving Ray struggling out of his wet jeans. It’s always a nightmare, getting out of wet clothes, but Ray places his arm on the bed of the truck and uses the other to pull his pants past his shoes and off. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he chucks that in the back and clambers into the passenger seat.

Walt’s got the heat turned on low since both of their bodies are now chilled from the rain, so Ray quickly lifts his hands to the warmth.

Walt’s shaking his head as he puts the truck in reverse, throwing one arm across the bench seat as he watches out the back window. He pulls back onto the street, then turns forward and places the car into drive.

Ray leans forward with a sated grin as he turns the radio on, keeping it on a ridiculous country station and turning it up loud to fill the car for the rest of the ride. At one point, a song that both Ray and Walt know comes on and they find themselves singing along, laughing when the other trips over a verse.

Then Walt parks and takes his keys back to himself. Ray bolts out of the truck, swinging around to grab the things out of the back but Walt’s already accomplished that.

“Let’s go!” Walt calls over the pouring rain, taking a wad of soaked clothing with him.

They run towards the house, bolting up the steps to pause now that they’re under the Walt’s front porch. This time, they turn to take in the storm that’s taking up the rest of their afternoon.

“I gotta say,” Walt starts, his eyes falling towards Ray. “You made that fun, Ray.”

The compliment sends a shiver through his bones, but Ray shrugs it off as loosely as he can. The smile on his face is meant to be cocky but he feels like it’s coming off more as flattered. “What can I say? That’s kind of my thing.”

Walt rolls his eyes, but starts to unravel the bunch of clothes. Ray watches him as he starts with Ray’s shirt and walks to the edge of the porch. He flicks the garment a few times, getting most of the mud off. Then he flings it over the railing and lets the rain wash it off the rest of the way. He does that with the rest of the clothing, and once he reaches the last garment, he turns towards Ray.

“I’ll throw these clothes in the washing machine.” Walt tell shim as he passes, giving him a small pat on the shoulder as he goes.

Together, they enter the house to find the dogs all stretched along the cool hardwood floor. They look up at them as they enter but are too tired to give them an excited greeting.

Ray makes sure to shut the door behind him to prevent the rain from outside blowing in through the screen door. He toes his shoes off next to Walt’s and then follows him through the kitchen. Just beyond there, towards the back door is the laundry room, complete with soft green walls and big windows to provide lots of light.

Walt takes the small step down into the room and then heads to the left, flinging the washing machine door open. He tosses the clothes in and then takes a step over to the dryer. He opens it, leans down, and pulls out a dark towel and a contrasting bright wash cloth.

“Towel. Wash cloth.” He states as he hands them over to Ray. He turns back around as he turns the washing machine on. “The shower’s upstairs, right next to your bedroom. I’ll take mine after yours.”

“Walt, you son of a gun. Five minutes out in the mud and it’s time for a shower already?” Ray teases, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth disapprovingly. “What a civilian. Don’t you miss the days we would wallow in those sweat-stained, piss-smelling MOPP suits in the hot as fuck sun?”

Walt huffs out a laugh at that, pouring a cap of laundry soap in. He turns to look up at Ray with a smile of disbelief. “I don’t miss smelling your stink. And you’re definitely not sitting on any of my furniture until you get clean, which is why I’m telling you to go get a shower, you dirty ass redneck.”

Ray tries to act exasperated but even his body’s telling him how nice a warm shower would be right about now. He pushes himself off the entry way, rolling his eyes. “Fine,” he sighs dramatically. “Is your shower going to be one I can figure out or will you have to show me?”

Walt’s just about to push the lid down when he turns back to Ray. “Take your socks and underwear off, I’ll throw them in here and then I’ll take you upstairs and show you the shower.”

Ray’s brows jump up, but he reminds himself this is normal. Getting naked in front of fellow marines isn’t something to be surprised about, and Walt’s keeping busy by getting the towels out of the dryer so he does as told. Ray steps out of his soaked underwear and wraps the towel around himself at what he hopes is a normal speed. Then, with the hand that isn’t making sure the towel doesn’t fall, he tugs his socks off.

Walt seems to know when Ray’s decent because he turns and takes the items out of Ray’s hands. He throws them into the washing machine and then turns around to give Ray a smile.

They make their way up the stairs now and take the second door on the right. Walt pushes it open to reveal the coziest bathroom Ray could have imagined. The walls were a warm tan color, and the sink was clean porcelain with lots of space. It was very clean, and Ray wonders when the last time the bathroom was used since Walt’s got his own downstairs. Quite honestly, everything about Walt’s house was giving Ray Pinterest vibes. Things that he’d seen his mom post to boards titled ‘Dream Home.’ She’d really be jealous…

Walt turns to the right to reveal the shower, which happens to have a clear glass door. Ray used to have daydreams about showers like these, where he have steaming hot water surrounding him while the smell of his shampoo filled the room. Anything beat the showers they had in Iraq.

Walt slides the door open and gives Ray a quick run down. This time, he starts the shower for him since he was already showing him how. He moves to a small closet this time, pulling it open to reveal more towels.

“If you need anything else, just let me know. I’ll be downstairs.” Walt says with a grin.

Ray nods thankfully, letting Walt pass him. He hears the other descend the stairs, but then remembers his toiletries are all stuffed in his carryon. He steps out, taking soft steps over to his room and snatches the bag from the dresser just beside the door. Then he rushes back to the bathroom and shuts the door securely behind him.

Once he’s secluded in the bathroom, he lets his towel fall and sets it messily on the edge of the sink. The water’s still getting warm behind him, which Walt would explain could take a few minutes since his water comes from a well. With the few extra minutes he has, Ray takes a moment to look at himself in the mirror.

He’s got little splatters of mud going up his neck and a few on his cheeks. The mess is worse the further down his eyes travel. His chest is tinged with it in some portions and he can feel some mud drying on his back. This time, he forces his eyes up towards his face. The first thing he notices is his unruly dark hair. Really, he should have cut it before he came. Besides his hair being even curlier due to being wet, there are a few clumps of dirt in those curls.

When his eyes finally fall down to his face, Ray feels his heart stutter a bit. His eyes are clear, there’s color to his face, and there’s even still a hint of a smile in his lips. His exterior is a surprise, even to himself. A day with Walt has him looking healthier than he has in months.

But Ray doesn’t want to think too much on what that means, so he turns away from the mirror and steps into the shower. He slides the clear glass door shut behind him as the warm water already works the mud off his body.

The solitude is nice, but the silence only has Ray thinking back to the hours he’s spent with Walt. Not just what they’ve done, but Walt specifically. The way Walt came out of the bathroom this morning, body still damp and shining from his shower. The way he smiles so naturally whenever Ray says something, or the way he’s been treating Ray like a damn princess since he arrived.

Ray’s sure it’s just southern hospitality. Walt’s a damn country boy whose mother taught him manners so of course he’s going to take care of Ray. He’s made sure Ray’s been fed, comfortable, and having a good time. And he was genuinely excited to show Ray around as well, which causes Ray’s lips to twitch into a smile.

While Ray made the visit, Walt’s the one who’s making it the best damn idea Ray’s ever had.

Walt…

The man with the kind smile, the blue eyes, and sharp muscles. The way he was able to wrangle Ray to the ground, the way he had himself between Ray’s legs like it was the most ordinary thing in the world. Or the way that he was able to hold Ray’s hands above his head as he looked down at him with water skating down his shoulders.

Ray can feel his lower stomach begin to tighten with the memories, now allowing his body to indulge the moment before. He deserves a god damn medal for not getting hard while Walt had him pinned, really.

Then Ray can hear Walt’s voice fill his ears. _“Clothes off,”_ Walt had said in such a demanding tone.

Ray lets his hand fall down to his member, stroking himself. He keeps his eyes closed as Walt’s face moves behind his eyelids. His mind starts to wonder what would have happened if Ray had made a move. What would’ve happened if Ray just tilted up and captured Walt’s lips with his…

He pictures Walt tearing his clothes off in the field, fucking him there, but then his mind goes to a more practical idea. He thinks they would have made it back to the truck, Walt would’ve demanded they strip, and then Walt would’ve fucked Ray right on the bench seat of his truck.

Ray’s head falls back as he allows the stream of water to cascade down his front. His lips are parted as he breathes, head swimming with thoughts. He can remember what it feels like to have his legs wrapped around Walt’s center, but he wants to know what it feels like to have his legs around Walt when he’s pounding into Ray.

Ray’s other hand moves to his ass, at first cupping his cheek and squeezing. Then he sighs, allowing his fingers to move to his hole. He’s gentle with himself as he slides his middle finger in first, fucking himself just with that. He twists his wrists, pumping with the rhythm his hand has set. Then he adds his index finger and begins to curl them.

His breath stutters as his two fingers graze his prostate. There’s a part of Ray that wants to drag this out, really have a great jerk off in a nice shower, but there’s also a part of Ray that remembers he’s in Walt’s house, masturbating to the thought of _Walt_. So he’ll get off quicker than he’d like.

Ray curls his fingers again this time, a small whimper escaping him. The sound is loud to his own ears, so he clamps his teeth down on this bottom lip to prevent any further slips.

Ray adds his ring finger, he decides after another minute, and works into himself. He gives his cock more attention because he knows his orgasm isn’t going to be as mind-blowing as he’d like. Not when Walt’s downstairs and _not_ fucking Ray.

So Ray twists his wrist once more and his cock twitches. His ass tightens around his fingers, a reminder so he moves back and curls his fingers. The brush against his prostate causes his vision to blur, another needy noise coming out from behind his lips. His cock twitches three times, cum shooting out and immediately being washed away by the water.

His orgasm is fading and he’s able to think again, so Ray extracts his fingers and tries not to think about how much better Walt’s cock would’ve felt in him instead.

He also tries not to think about how he just fucked himself in Walt’s spare bathroom, to the thought of Walt, while Walt sits downstairs. No, he just lathers shampoo into his hair and gets himself clean. Like Walt told him to do.

-

Ray’s done with his shower, walking towards the edge of the steps to peer down into the living room. He can see Walt sitting on the ground, legs crossed with a beer out in front of him as he watches whatever it is he’s got on TV. The dogs are around him, but Strawberry has her golden head lying on top of Walt’s thigh as he scratches behind her ears absentmindedly.

“Hasser, I’m out of the shower if you need to go take yours.” Walt calls down to him, watching as Walt nods but doesn’t take his eyes off the TV.

“Sounds good!” Walt calls back, not glimpsing once over his shoulder. He stands though, so Ray steps away from the banister and makes his way inside his room to get dressed.

It’s past five o’clock so Ray decides it’s proper time to wear his comfiest clothes. He slips into a pair of black sweatpants, which he distantly thinks about how the dogs are going to shed on him, but he pushes off the idea as he slides on a gray t-shirt.

He leaves his room in his bare feet, heading down the stairs and stepping into the living room. Walt’s gone, but Ray hears the shower running so he knows the other is in the bathroom. He spares one glimpse out the window, finding the rain still falling, so he steps forward and takes a seat in the center of the couch.

Walt left the TV on, so Ray switches between watches some documentary with slight interest and his phone he’s got in his lap. He opens his texts with Brad, quick to type a new message.

 **To:** _LT Lover Colbert_  
**From:** RayRay  
Major, huge, big problem.

 **To:** _Ray_  
**From:** Brad  
Please tell me you didn’t set yourself on fire again.

 **To:** _LT Lover Colbert_  
**From:** RayRay  
Metaphorically? Yes. Things are turning into a gay romantic comedy out here, Brad.

 **To:** _Ray_  
**From:** Brad  
I thought you wanted to skip through fields of flowers while holding hands with Hasser. How is this bad?

 **To:** _LT Lover Colbert_  
**From:** RayRay  
Okay, turn off your weird inhuman powers for a second. We were actually in a field… with flowers. But we did not skip and did not hold hands. Technically.

 **To:** _Ray_  
**From:** Brad  
Sounds like this is turning out better for you than any of us thought. Has he realized how you’re completely in love with him yet? Or is he still as oblivious as he was in Iraq?

 **To:** _LT Lover Colbert_  
**From:** RayRay  
We can start this if you want. Don’t make me talk about the doe-eyes you had for the LT.

 **To:** _Ray_  
**From:** Brad  
Shut up and tell me what you want to tell me.

Ray’s fingers start on the keyboard, teeth biting onto his lip in concentration just as Walt clears his throat beside him. Ray jumps, his phone falling into his lap as he turns his head to find Walt standing by the arm of the couch.

“Holy shit, I think I’m having heart attack.” Ray says after a beat, placing a hand over his heart.

Walt chuckles as he takes the free spot beside Ray, now dressed in similar clothes. He’s got on plaid pajama bottoms with a black t-shirt. The dogs now move closer, resting at their feet, but they don’t dare to hop up onto the furniture. Walt does relax further though, stretching his legs up and placing them on top of the coffee table that rests before them.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Walt says apologetically, turning his head towards Ray.

Ray opens his mouth, not sure what he’s going to say but ready to respond, when his phone vibrates in his lap. He pulls the device up, unlocking the screen and reading a message from Brad. He rolls his eyes but smiles as he turns towards Walt.

 **To:** _Ray_  
**From:** Brad  
Fick wants me to tell you to tell Walt we say hi.

“Brad and Nate say hi.” Ray retorts, sliding his phone into the pocket of his sweats.

Walt smiles at the mention of the two, nodding towards Ray’s phone. “You’ll have to tell them I said hi back.”

“Yeah, they can wait a little.” Ray answers back with a smirk. He’s not going to spend time texting Brad while he’s got Walt seated beside him. “What I want to know is what we’re going to do tonight?”

Walt looks out the window at Ray’s question, finding the light turning a stormy yellow. Soon the sun will set but the storm won’t leave until early morning, according to the weather channel. “How about I warm up some food first?”

“Solid plan.” Ray agrees, his hand moving on its own accord. It lands on Walt’s knee, giving him a small pat before he rises to his feet. “So what are we making?”

Walt lifts a brow at that, seemingly surprised by Ray’s proactive attitude. He doesn’t budge from where he lounges on the couch. “ _You_ want to help cook?”

Ray shrugs as if it’s no big deal, eyes dancing across the room as he laughs. “Why not? I’m sure you won’t let me ruin in.”

Walt snorts at that but lets his feet fall back to the ground. He stands up, giving Ray one last look. He must find what he’s looking for in Ray’s gaze because he sighs and turns back to the kitchen. “Alright. Let’s get started.”

“What are we going to make?” Ray asks excitedly, one step behind Walt as they find themselves in the kitchen again.

Walt walks over to cupboards, pulling out a thin, dark red book from the top shelf. Ray’s instantly curious, wondering why he’d have to pull that out of all times. He was expecting him to start at the fridge, gathering anything he may have in mind. So Ray steps closer, curiosity getting the best of him. He manages to catch a glimpse just as Walt flips the book open. Gold letters on the front say ‘Recipes,’ and it’s absolutely stuffed. Each page appears to be filled with nice cursive handwriting, mostly in blue pen, and there’s clippings of other recipes stuffed wherever they would fit.

“No way! Walt Hasser has a recipe book?!” Ray exclaims happily, wanting to hear every second of how Walt would’ve gotten one.

Walt nods with slight pride as he flips a page. “Given to me by my mother, and one of the reasons my siblings call me the favorite. When I bought this house it was her gift to me.”

Ray licks at his bottom lip as he listens intently. “Doesn’t she miss it?”

“She’s got most of it to memory by now,” Walt says with a chuckle, his eyes scanning the page he’s on. He decides against whatever it is and continues flipping the pages. “Every once and awhile she’ll call me up asking for a certain measurement, but my ma’s a smart lady. Half the time she only wrote this stuff down in hopes of someone carrying on the legacy.”

“That’s singlehandedly one of the cutest things I have ever heard. Walt Hasser; ray of sunshine, golden puppy, and now momma’s boy. You’re a walking cliché.” Ray says fondly, now resting his hip against the counter.

“Stop teasing me, Person, or I’ll make you sleep out in the rain.” Walt’s voice has lowered, his head turning in Ray’s direction _finally_. And this is when Ray notices just how close he’s standing. When their noses are no more than a few inches apart he realizes how he was subconsciously moving closer and closer just to get a peek at the book. And to stand closer to Walt.

It’s not his fault that his brain fizzles out for a second, but he recovers rather smoothly narrows his eyes with a smirk. “You would never.”

There’s a challenge gleaming in Walt’s gaze, but he turns back to the book instead, waving his hand noncommittally. “You choose what we’re making since you offered so kindly to help.”

Ray’s thrilled at the idea as Walt slides the recipe book over to him. He places both elbows on the surface, now reading the pages below him carefully. Everything is as classic as he imagined it would be, since every recipe is basically starting from scratch. He’s more fascinated by reading the recipes than actually picking one.

“Ray, it’s not a book.” Walt snickers, waving his hand at the recipes. After receiving a deliberate glare from Ray, Walt steps aside and moves his attention to the fridge. He gets a few things out as Ray flips through the next few pages.

Finally, he finds something he wants. Proudly, he straightens up, sticking is finger in the book and turning around to beam at Walt… although his attention is quickly captured by Walt taking a bite out of a juicy slice of watermelon. He fumbles when Ray turns to look at him, causing a bit of the pink liquid the trail down the corner of his mouth.

“Walter, I’m seriously disappointed that you were holding out watermelon on me, but I’ll let it slide since you’re letting me choose what we’re making.” Ray then brings the recipe book around to set on the island, where Walt is snacking. “Waffles.” Ray supplies with a happy grin.

Walt holds out a square of watermelon towards Ray so the other takes it and shoves it in his mouth whole.

“Waffles? That’s what you want for dinner?” Walt questions as he leans across the counter.

“Yep.” Ray answers happily as he reaches for another piece of watermelon.

“You and your damn sweet tooth.” Walt curses fondly, but he moves to his cabinets and starts to pull a few things out. He sets them on the island next to Ray and makes sure to grab the measuring cups. Walt also grabs some fresh fruit out of the fridge, setting it off to the side until they’re ready.

Walt then places the two tools they’ll need in front of Ray; a clear glass bowl and a whisk.

Ray reads the recipe carefully. “Okay, two cups of flour first.” He announces, searching through the measuring cups. As he finds the cup, Walt opens the bag and pushes it over. Ray smiles as he takes two scoops and then shakes it into the bowl. He’s not gentle so some of the flour puffs into a cloud, but Walt waves it away with a chuckle.

“One teaspoon of salt.” Ray reads next, turning towards his measuring items with a frown. “Which one is a teaspoon?”

Walt grabs the salt out of Ray’s hand, pouring a bit into his palm before throwing it into the bowl. “I don’t have a teaspoon so eyeballing is how we’ll do it.”

“How do you know what a teaspoon is?” Ray questions dramatically, feeling like he’s missing out on the secret.

“I cook.” Walt supplies with a lifted brow and a smirk, but he leans over Ray to read the next step. “Four teaspoons of baking powder.” He then reaches around Ray’s shoulder and pulls the ingredient over. He does the same eyeball measurement and then places it in the bowl.

“Okay, two tablespoons of sugar.” Ray looks up at Walt after he reads, hoping the other will fill him in. Walt’s grinning as he hands over a normal spoon.

“This will be close enough.” Walt tells him.

Ray laughs as he takes the spoon and delves into the bag of sugar. He keeps them big spoonfuls, because more sugar is always better… he hopes. Once he’s done, Walt takes the sugar and puts it with the rest of the ingredients they don’t need. “I will also take some sugar.” Ray jokes, turning towards Walt and pushing his lips out as if he’s waiting for a kiss.

Walt pushes his face away with a laugh as he turns back towards his fridge and grabs the eggs, milk, and butter. “Get the vanilla extract out of the top cabinet.” He instructs as he sets everything on the counter. “Oh, and another bowl.”

Ray listens, coming back to the island with exactly what Walt asked for. Walt takes the new bowl, plopping a chunk of butter in it. He turns around and sticks it in the microwave, melting it. Once it’s done, he comes back and sets it in front of Ray.

“Okay, two eggs. Preferably with no shells.” Walt teases, his eyes now turning to Ray playfully.

“Walter, there’s no way I’m skilled enough to crack to eggs into this bowl without completely messing it up.” Ray answers honestly, giving Walt a look asking for sympathy. He gets it, because Walt bumps his hips with Ray to get him to move over.

“Out of the way, _sugar_.” Walt stresses the last part, not willing to let Ray’s last joke go just yet. Leave it to Walt to be the only guy Ray could joke about kissing and not getting an awful remark in return.

He then grabs the first egg, hits it against the bowl, and plops the egg into the butter without any shell. He moves onto the next without issue, cracking that into the bowl as well. Then he slides it over to Ray with a wink.

“A cup and a half of milk and then one teaspoon of vanilla.” Walt instructs, watching Ray carefully.

Ray splashes the milk in messily, but somehow manages to not spill any. Then he grabs the vanilla, his face quickly contorting into worry. He’s intimidated by the measurement, considering he’s still not sure what’s a good amount. He turns to Walt with a sheepish look. “You’re going to have to help me out here, Hasser.”

Walt laughs, but instead of taking the vanilla from Ray, he simply places his hand over the Ray’s and guides his hand to the bowl. Slowly, he helps Ray tilt the vanilla into the bowl, which is just a splash before he rights Ray’s hand again.

He lets go of Ray’s hand, letting the other place the vanilla off to the side as he grabs the dry ingredients. He then hands over the whisk to Ray, motioning towards the bowl. It’s easy from there on out, Ray manages to mix everything together as Walt grabs the waffle maker from the lower cabinet. He plugs it in and heats it up as Ray finishes, making sure there are no clumps of flour.

“Look at that, Ray. You managed to make waffles from scratch.” Walt says proudly, turning around to grab a can of non-stick spray. He opens up the waffle mix and sprays down the hot pads.

“I could do with out the patronization, Hasser.” Ray deadpans, but he’s smiling despite himself. He slides the bowl over to Walt and he begins to pour the mix into the mold, then shuts the lid and lets the waffles cook. Truthfully, it smells amazing, and Ray’s stomach is starting to react to the smell.

Walt laughs when he hears Ray’s stomach growl, but the waffles are cooking quickly. It’s to the point they’ve got a stack on a plate, and Ray definitely grabs the fruits that Walt got out of the fridge. He cuts up a banana, and rinses off a few strawberries and blueberries. He takes it upon himself to grab two plates out of the cabinet and starts to make both of their plates.

By the time the rest of the mix is done, Ray’s got their food prepared in a delectable state. Lastly, he slides a fork onto each plate.

Walt grabs the syrup as a last thought and then leads Ray into the living after unplugging the waffle maker. They find their seats on the couch, Ray one end with his feet tucked underneath him, with Walt on the other. It’s comfortable, eating in silence as the TV drones on in the background.

While Walt seems genuinely interested in whatever documentary is on, Ray simply can’t focus on what’s on the television. How can he when he’s been having the best few hours imaginable with Walt? And like usual, when he can’t deal with all the thoughts running through his head, he grabs his phone and begins to text Brad.

It’s general at first, letting him know that Walt says hi back, but after a few general messages, Ray sends Brad a confession… one that he knew but refused to acknowledge before he made it to Walt’s.

 **To:** _LT Lover Colbert_  
**From:** RayRay  
I’m in love with him.

And then Ray’s wanting to take the message back the second after he hits the send button, but he has surprisingly good service through this shit of a storm and it sends off before Ray can delete it. He sighs as he stares at the message, reading the words over and over again.

Ray Person. Ex-Recon Marine. In love with Walt Hasser.

After he bites his bottom lip too hard, Ray’s thoughts are brought back to the room he’s in and the food he still has sitting on his plate. He this the lock button and thrusts his phone in his pocket, focusing on finishing the now too-sweet waffle on his plate.

Hours pass and the plates remain discarded on the top of the coffee table. As the night draws on, Ray stretches his legs out further on the couch, his toes now just grazing against Walt’s thigh. He tried to get further into the documentary but the commentators voice was thick and deep so it ends up lulling Ray to sleep instead.

Just before he dozes off to sleep, he hears Walt’s voice.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, Person. I’m not carrying your ass up those stairs.” Walt yawns through his words, revealing his own need for sleep.

Ray only hums in acknowledgment, letting Walt know he’s heard him, but giving no further insight past that. He nuzzles his head into the couch pillow as he gets more comfortable.


End file.
